Lujuria de media noche
by pipe92
Summary: El llevaba días sentado en esa computadora, tratando de terminar los papelea que Bulma le había pedido para la corporación capsula, la había dejado durmiendo sola esperando lo en el sofá, pero ella no permitiría que el trabajo la alejara de ella y esa noche tomarías las riendas de su matrimonio, sacando a su marido de esa computadora de la mejor forma posible,


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

 **Capitulo unico ; Pasion de media noche**

Videl se encontraba sentada en el sillón del comedor con los brazos y las piernas cruzadas , había terminado de hacer dormir a su pequeña hija y como venía haciendo hace más de una semana esperaba su esposo , él se pasaba el día encerrado en su estudio , desde que Bulma le había ofrecido empelo en la corporación capsula , se la pasaba de proyecto en proyecto , a la pelinegra no molestaba aquello sino la falta de actividad sexual entre ambos desde que comenzó a trabajar

Había tenido que autosatisfacerse ella sola ,aunque aquella noche era diferente se había cansado de esperarlo , se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia el estudio donde se encontraba su esposo usando únicamente su bragas y tapando se con una camisa de Gohan, toco la puerta para avisar que entraría y cerro la puerta una ez adentro

\- Amor … llevas una semana sin despegarte del computador – se quejo la pelinegra mientras se colicaba detrás de su asiento

\- Un momento amor , me falta muy poco para terminar este informe para Bulma- Responde Gohan mientras eguia concentrado en su computador

\- Siempre dices lo mismo y terminas quedándote dormido frente esa pantalla – Alega molesta la pelinegra colocando su manos en sus hombros para empezar a darle un masaje – oh vamos – Dice la pelinegra sentando se en las piernas de Gohan

\- Muy directa amor – Susurra Gohan algo sorprendido y al mismo tiempo excitado por la situación – Esa camisa es mia

\- Si , que tal me veo – Pregunta Videl descubriendo se levemente la camisa mostrando la comisura de sus senos

\- Claro aunque me gustaría ver que tal te ves si ellos – Comenta el pelinegro con una sonrisa lujuriosa sacando se los lentes dejando los en el escritorio

\- Y veo que a tu amigo también le gusta – Dice su esposa luego e sentir el bulto que se estaba formando en el pantalón de Gohan

Gohan lentamente le quito la camisa a su esposa mientras ella desabrochaba su sostén, dejando al descubierto sus senos , el pelinegro se quedó por un momento a contemplarlos , Mientras Videl sonreía le encantaba provocar aquellas reacciones en su esposo , hasta que este salió de su transe y comenzó a besarlos , pasando su lengua por uno de sus pezones , el cual iba endureciendo lentamente , la pelinegra no alcanzaba a decir ninguna palabra , solo podía soltar pequeños gemidos , los único que se limitó hacer fue mover sus caderas suavemente sobre el pantalón , instando masturbarlo con aquellos roces

\- Se que lo deseas tanto como yo amor, anda ahi que irnos a divertir a nuestra habitación - le susurro Videl al oído , desando escapar un leve gemido

\- Bien espero que no hallas planeado dormir hoy pequeña, porque voy a follarte toda la a la cama- Ordeno Gohan tomando por la cintura levanto a su esposa , mientras esta se sujetaba cruzando su piernas en sus cadera

El pelinegro camino hasta su dormitorio donde acostó a su mujer no de la mejor forma sino una forma brusca según ella, Gohan se quedó observando por unos segundos , parecía que intentaba analizar la mejor forma de proseguir , antes de acariciar las caderas bajando hasta llegar a la única prenda que tenía , tras sacarse la , se arrodillo , tomando ambas piernas con fuerza y la atrojo hacia el , bajando su cabeza , llevando su boca hasta su entre pierna , introduciendo su lengua una y otra vez penetrando la con ella , haciendo que Videl se estremeciera de placer en las sabanas , hasta que Gohan se detuvo por completo incorporando para sacarse el cinturón

\- Creo que es hora que me de vuelvas el favor – menciona Gohan sacando se el pantalón

\- Encantada amor , esto es lo que esperaba

Videl hizo que se recostara boca arriba , al tiempo que ella le retiraba su bóxer dejando al descubierto su miembro , la pelinegra sonrio por un momento con lujuria , antes de comenzar a masturbarlo deslizando su lengua unos segundos , para luego introducirlo en su boca por completo, mientras deslizaba algunos mechones de cabello hacia atrás

\- Te gusta – susurra Videl mientras seguía estimulando la virilidad de su esposo esta vez usando su mano

\- Claro amor , pero más me gustara esto –responde Gohan levantado la cabeza tomando una mano de su esposa

\- Eh – Dice la pelinegra sin entender lo que decía el pelinegro

El ex gran saiyaman acerco bruscamente a Videl hacia él , para poder besar la y abrazar la , pasando sus manos por su espalda muy lentamente , de una forma que pocas veces hacia Gohan , tal vez era el tiempo sin tener relaciones que provocaba que esta vez fuera más pasional y a la vez lujurioso , provocando una escalofrió en la hija de Mr Satan , la cual abrió sus piernas lo más que pido , lo cual Gohan aprovecho para comenzar a penetrar la

\- Mmm….aahh – gemia la pelinegra al recibir las primeras embestidas

Sus caderas se movían cada vez más rápido, haciendo que el cuerpo de la ojiazul sintiera una descarga de adrenalina que aumentaba con cada embestidas, provocando que su piel se erizara con cada contacto que realizaban

\- Ah amor esto es fantástico – susurraba el pelinegro disfrutando el momento

\- No… pares … más fuerte – gimió Videl mientras arqueaba la espalda

Aunque al contrario de lo que deseaba su esposa, el primogénito de los Son detuvo sus embestidas y salió del interior de Videl, la cual entendió perfectamente lo que este quería levantando se juntó con su esposo, el cual la empujo suavemente hasta la puerta de su dormitorio, tomando la entre sus brazos , agarrando su trasero y pegando su espalda a la puerta

\- ¿ Qué te parece? – Pregunta Gohan con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras volvía a penetrar la

\- Ahhh por kamisama…. Me encanta – gemia la pelinegra nuevamente

\- No lo invoques amor no quiero que Dende nos vea – Comente Gohan pasando su brazos por los hombros de ella atrayendo los hacia el para besar la una vez mas

Las embestidas del ojinegro cada vez mas subían de intensidad aumentando el ritmo ,lo que Videl dedujo que Gohan estaba llegando al clímax , el ritmo frenético y la actitud ruda que mostraba el semisaiyajin , ayudaba para que ella también estuviera cerca de llegar a su segundo orgasmo de la noche , pero ninguno de los dos deseaba acabar

\- Voy … a córreme – Susurro Gohan acercando se al oído de su esposa para avisar le

\- Hazlo .. dentro ….quiero … dentro – Gimió Videl cerrando sus ojos con fuerza mostrando que también se aproximaba

Gohan comenzó a jadear muy fuerte , detonado el orgasmo de su esposa y un gran gemido de parte de ella desencadeno el suyo , siguiendo con su embestidas , pero cada vez mas lentanmente , mientras ambos seguían jadeando de cansancio

\- Te amo – Susurro Videl dando le un beso al pelinegro

\- Y yo a ti , mi vida -


End file.
